1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mount type light emitting device incorporating a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows an example of conventional top view type semiconductor light emitting device (see JP-A-2003-188418). The semiconductor light emitting device X shown in the figure includes leads 91A and 91B, an LED chip 92 and a resin package 93. The LED chip 92 is mounted on the lead 91A. The LED chip 92 is connected to the lead 91B via a wire. The resin package 93 covers the LED chip 92 and part of each lead 91A, 91B. The resin package 93 is formed with a lens 93a. The portions of the leads 91A and 91B which project from the resin package 93 are utilized as connection terminals 91Aa and 91Ba. The semiconductor light emitting device X is soldered to a substrate B. Specifically, the connection terminals 91Aa and 91Ba are inserted into through-holes formed in the substrate B, and the portions of the terminals which project from the through-holes are fixed to the substrate B with solder S.
In recent years, to mount various kinds of electronic components on a circuit board, surface mounting using e.g. a reflow furnace is widely performed. With this technique, many electronic components can be collectively mounted. Thus, there is an increasing demand for a semiconductor light emitting device which can be surface-mounted unlike the above-described semiconductor light emitting device X.